The Lycan Protector
by Coyote 71
Summary: New edited version. A visit to an odd costume shop gives a teen a night he will never forget.


Disclaimer: I don't own Darkstalkers period and if I did I would already be making a much longer series.

The place was new and it just came out of nowhere that's what everyone at the high school knew about the costume shop that was located at the Bosque River center. Most people who went in there said that the owner was a little strange but that didn't stop Trey and his friends from driving by and checking it out.

"So tell me again, why we are here" asked Terrence as he slammed the door on his truck.

"Because it's almost Halloween and I thought it would be a good a idea to see if I could find a costume for my brother," replied Trey as he started towards the door.

"Hey isn't this the place that has the weird shop owner?" asked Daniel as he climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah it is," replied Terrence.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" called out Trey as he held the door open with one hand and the motioned them come with the other.

"Alright we're coming!" hollered Terrence.

From what they heard around the high school they expected the place to look like something out of a nightmare in truth it looked like a surplus store, there were only pieces of clothing hanging on the racks and what looked to be like pieces of armor and fake weapons lying around.

At the counter top sat middle aged man who waved to the trio of 16 year olds when they came in.

"What kind of costume store is this there's no mask or anything," asked Daniel as he shifted some the cloths around.

"A weird one I say," replied Terrence as he looked at one of the swords.

As his two friends were talking Trey was looking at the back wall of the store which had small containers lined up with different names on them. The one that stood out the most was the name on one the box that said Jon Talbain, underneath the name it said werewolf, for some reason Trey just could not take his eyes off it.

"Are you interested in something sir?" came a voice behind Trey as he turned to see the shop keeper right behind him which surprised him a little.

"Huh, oh yes," replied Trey as he bent down and picked up the box and inspected a little.

"Ahhh the Talbain one, interesting choice." said the shop keeper as he took the box from Trey before he could open it to look inside.

"Are you interested in make a purchase?" asked the shop keeper.

"In the costume no, I was just looking for something for my brother but from what I see you don't have anything in his size," replied Trey as he looked around the store one last time.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't have what you wanted," said the shop keeper as started back towards the counter with the box in hand.

"It's alright," replied Trey as he started heading towards the door when he saw his friends climbing into the truck. As he was passing the counter top his eyes continued to stare at the costume that the store clerk had placed down in front of him. The store clerk could tell the teen was more interested in the costume then he appeared.

"Excuse me sir!" called the store clerk. Trey had almost walked out the door when the owner called for him, he turned back to him. "Yes," he replied.

"Could you come over here please?" asked the owner. "Sure, what is it?" asked Trey is walked up to the counter.

"I would like to give you this," replied the owner as he handed Trey the costume. "What, no I couldn't." replied Trey as he pushed the box back a little.

"No, I insist," said the owner as he handed the package back to Trey.

"Alright, so how much do I owe you," asked Trey as he dug out his wallet.

"It's on the house," replied the owner as he looked it over one last time.

"O.k. thanks see ya," said Trey as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye come back soon," replied the owner as he waved, underneath his breath he said "I'll be seeing you soon Talbain." With that he smiled.

"Thanks for the ride guys, see ya," hollered Trey as he watched his friends peel out of the street. "Same old Terrence," Trey said to himself as he walked up to the door of his place.

"I'm home," he called out. "Mom, Cameron hello," as he was saying that he noticed a note on the counter top.

Dear Trey,

Had to go out of town for last minute meeting, brother is with grandparents.

From,

Mom

"Looks like it's just me tonight," he said to himself.

At first he thought about his father but remembered that he was up at a meeting with other Railroad executives.

He then remembered the costume that he had under his arm.

"Oh-yeah, I almost forgot," Trey said as he walked into his room and laid the box down on his bed.

Turning on his computer to listen to some music, during the whole time his mind was on costume.

After a few minutes of messing around on the computer Trey decided to work on his school work a little, right he bent down to pick up his bag he was surprised to find it missing.

"Oh great where did I leave it?" he thought to himself he then remembered seeing it in Terrence's truck.

"Just great," he said to himself "I better call Terrence and see if he's still in town," he said to himself as picked up his cell and started to dial his number.

"Hello," came an answer on the other end of the line.

"Hey Terrence where are you?" asked Trey.

"I'm almost past the cheese plant out here, why?" replied Terrence as he drove down the highway.

"You think you could just come and drop of my bag, I left it in your truck," said Trey as he pasted around the room.

"Sure I can do that, let me first stop and get some gas and I'll be right over," replied Terence.

"Alright see ya soon," said Trey as he hung up.

While waiting for Terrence, Trey's eyes had begun to wander towards the box again, just wondering what it looked like had his complete attention. He reached over and pulled the box closer and proceeded to open the package. When he opened it he was surprised to only find a pair dark blue karate pants and a yellow belt were the only things inside it. "What the hell, where's the rest of it," complained Trey as he pulled the pieces of clothing out, underneath the pants there was a note that said; put on materials that are in the box and please take off all your articles of clothing like socks, shoes and shirts, briefs optional.

"O.k." said Trey as he started to remove his cloths and started to put on the pants and belt, what he found out was that they were actually really more comfortable than his blue jeans that he always wore.

After standing there for a few minutes Trey picked up the instructions one more time and flipped it over to see if there was anything else written on it. After looking over it a few times Trey threw the paper back in the box.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," he said to himself and proceeded to untie the belt when he noticed something a little off.

When he looked down at his hands he noticed that they looked a little more hairy than before and that his nails were longer than before. He also noticed that they started to get longer. From that he started to get a little more worried as the hair was actually becoming white fur that went up his arms all the way to his elbows were blue fur started to sprout and continued to cover the rest of his body.

"What the hell is happening to me!" hollered Trey as he fell to his knees with his hands on his head.

When he pulled them down to his face he saw that his nails had become yellow razor sharp claws, but that was only the beginning he then felled a jolt of pain shoot through him as his feet started to change. His toe nails had changed into yellow claws just like his hands but the bottom of his feet become padded almost. The next part was the most pain full, Trey then felt as if his body was just going to snap in half when he felt the bones in his legs shift into that of a canine. He then felt a jolt of pain shoot through his spine as a long blue tail sprout right were the tailbone was.

In his mind Trey was praying just for it all to stop, when he twisted to withstand the pain he saw his reflection in the mirror what he saw didn't even look like him he saw that his arms and legs had more muscle then they use to and that he was almost a foot taller than he was originally. Then the final part had begun, Trey felt his canines in his mouth were starting to enlarge and his face started to lengthen out and sprout white fur all over. When it finally stopped his nose became cold and black just like a dog. He felt his ears shift from where they were to the top of his head was where they changed into a pair of blue pointed wolf ears. When Trey looked in the mirror again he couldn't tell who he was any more.

When he looked into the mirror all he saw was a different being staring back at him. He started to feel the pain going away which left him really exhausted. He started to black out but he could not find the strength to stay awake.

In Trey's mind he was surrounded by a dark and cold forest. He didn't know how he got there but he knew he was lost and for once he felt scared of being alone. He sat down and pulled his legs close to himself just to keep warm.

"Where am I?" he thought "where is everybody?"

"Am I just going to die out here?" were the only thoughts that were going on through his head as he sat there.

Out of nowhere Trey felt a pair of hands rap around him from behind. For some reason he was not afraid instead he felt safe almost. He then felt someone pull him close. He didn't know who it was but he felt as though he could trust him. Out of the corner of his eye he could barely see his face what he saw was that he looked familiar somehow.

Trey then heard him speak softly into his ear "It's alright; I'm not going hurt you, just relax." From these words Trey started to calm down and started to feel that he was in the hands of his protector.

"Hey Trey you here?" called Terrence as he walked through Trey's place.

When he got there he found the door open and just walked in knowing Trey wouldn't mind. He then started towards Trey's room when he got there he was surprised to see, instead of his friend, there was a full length werewolf standing there.

He was in complete shock at what he saw. He had always been an open minded person but what he saw was just beyond his own limits. It felt almost like hours as the two stood. The werewolf turned around and looked down at Terrence with fierce golden eyes.

"Who are you?" was all Terrence was able to mutter out. The werewolf just grunted and reached out and started to pinch on a vein in Terrence's neck which started to make him black out.

"I am Jon Talbain, the one you are looking for is nothing but a memory," he replied in a deep voice as he watched the teen pass out in front of him.

Walking outside Jon noticed the full moon out and decided to make his presence known to the world by letting out a long howl.

In the back of the costume shop that the boys had visited much earlier the owner was just sealing up another container that had the name Shiron written on it, underneath it said wind dragon.

"Guess it's time to close shop." the owner said to himself.

When he got to the front door to lock it he noticed that he had a visitor waiting for him. He just smiled and opened the door to let him in.

"Come in, come in," he said with a smile."Are you enjoying your freedom I see?"

"I am," replied Jon as he leaned against the wall of the shop.

"Good I'm glad," said the owner as he started turning off lights.

"What do you plan on doing now?" he asked.

"Just exploring the town a bit and thinking of settling in." replied Jon.

"Sounds good, this place isn't so bad, it's kind of peaceful." said the owner as he turned the sign to show the store was closed.

"Guess I'll take my leave then." replied Jon as he started heading towards the door.

Before he stepped out Jon turned back and looked towards the store owner and asked "Do you know what had become of the boy by any chance?"

The store owner just smiled and replied "He's alright, he's right here."

As he pointed behind himself sure enough there was Trey asleep against the counter.

"Wait how did you…" was all Jon was able to say.

The shop owner just smiled and said "let's just say, I have my ways."

Jon just smiled at this as he walked over and picked the teen up and started to carry him out the door on his back.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" ask the store owner as he watched the two head out the door.

"I just plan on dropping him off at his place that's all." Jon replied as he leaped off into the night.

During the trip back Trey had begun to regain conscience when he noticed that he was on the back of something big and soft. Barely opening his eyes he noticed the shine of a blue and white fur coat ruffling in the wind. What he saw, even he could barely believe. He knew instantly who it was just from his look. All he did was smile and closed his eyes again.

Jon knew that teen was awake much earlier but decided not to bother him. He then saw the teen's home coming into view.

He then heard a voice say, "thank you." looking over his shoulder to see the teen smiling.

"You know, I think I might just stick around after all." Jon said to himself.


End file.
